No tendras que volver a esperarme
by Cessaire
Summary: Haibara encuentra el antídoto definitivo, pero tomara un tiempo en que surca efecto, tras eso Shinichi y Haibara crean un plan para ocultar su desaparición. Vuelven luego de estar un tiempo fuera. ¿Que misterios traerá el regreso de Shinichi?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, se que ya tenia bastante avanzada la historia pero tuve que reeditarla y por eso la borre, espero que les guste la reedición de la historia, con todo el ShinRan, KaiAo y mi pareja favorita, el ShiSa* que se pueda, también puede que se mencionen otras parejas. Aquí les dejo el prólogo.**

Prólogo

¿Que harías si tu vida corre peligro? Tan solo huir, pero si haces eso estarías dañando a los que más quieres. No pienso agobiarte con palabras de aliento, porque no las necesitas; lo único que te servirá es tu inteligencia a la hora de tomar decisiones, es lo mejor y lo más probable que harás, es tomar la alternativa más fácil, la más sencilla. ¿A que vienen estas palabras, estos pensamientos? Estoy a punto de morir en manos de mis enemigos, tomé la decisión más sencilla y es la que más problemas me está trayendo, que irónico, ¿No? Lo más fácil es lo que más dificultades tiene. Ahora me arrepiento de todas las decisiones erróneas que tome, si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho, no habría pasado todo esto. Pero, ¿Qué realmente esta pasando? Se los diré, porque tan solo ustedes pueden escuchar mis pensamientos en este momento. Estoy herido, me han disparado en una pierna y en mi pulmón derecho. No puedo moverme, enfrente mio esta el culpable de todos mis males apuntándome con una arma, una Prieto Beretta para ser preciso. Sí, aquel que esta apunto de acabar con mi vida es Gin; su sonrisa de satisfacción no se la quita nadie, sus ojos tan fríos como el invierno me miran sufrir. Al menos tengo un consuelo, Ran esta a salvo, Vermouth la rescatado de todo este calvario y aunque me cueste decirlo, le estoy muy agradecido. ¿Como he llegado a esta situación? Se los explicaré en los minutos que me quedan de vida, porqué estoy seguro que no salgo de esta.

**Eso es todo, si es algo corto pero no se me ocurría nada mejor para arreglarlo. Pronto se vendrá el capítulo 1, conservaré algunas escenas de lo que había escrito anteriormente, solo algunas.**

***ShiSa: Es la mezcla se los nombres de Shiho y Saguru.**

**Besos y no olviden dejar un Review.**

**Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hace tanto tiempo que no publico nada de esta historia, mil disculpas. Una manera de compensarlo es intentar subir el próximo capítulo el día de mañana. Aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy. Disfrútenlo.**

Capítulo 1:Descubrimiento

Era una mañana tranquila, el viento jugaba con los árboles de cerezos provocando que sus hojas cayeran lentamente al suelo, la ciudad empezaba a recobrar su ritmo normal pero un poco más relajado por ser fin de semana. Las personas aprovechaban el día para salir a caminar por los parques con sus hijos, a tomar helado o simplemente a recostarse en el jardín de su casa; todo era normal, bueno casi todo. En una casa en particular, para ser más exactos, en una habitación, una pequeña de castaños cabellos estaba realizado extrañas pruebas algo no muy común en los niños, pero aquella chica no era una persona común.

—Lo he terminado. —Miró la pantalla del computador una vez más. —Si mis cálculos no me fallan, he conseguido el antídoto definitivo, pero... —Buscó entre unas carpetas que tenía sobre el escritorio en el cuál estaba apoyada. —Hay un pequeño porcentaje de falla. —Siguió buscando en las carpetas hasta que encontró la que necesitaba. —Tendré que hacer unas últimas pruebas antes de darle la noticia a Kudo. Aunque no se lo tomará de buena manera si no logró reducir ese porcentaje. —Abrió la carpeta y sacó un documento que contenía todo sobre la misteriosa droga. —Una prueba más y todo estará listo. —Cerró la carpeta y la colocó junto con las demás. Tomó el papel y comenzó a anotar unas fórmulas que allí salían en una hoja aparte. Regreso el documento a su lugar y volvió a su ardua labor, pronto tendría que dar buenas o malas noticias, todo dependía de los resultados de la prueba.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Las horas pasaron rápidas, pero aún no salían los resultados de tan ansiada prueba, la chica se quedó dormida sobre el escritorio, había trabajado durante todo el día en el dichoso antídoto y en la prueba que lo definiría todo. Un leve pitido la puso en alerta, abrió sus ojos rápidamente y buscó el lugar de donde provenía tan molesto sonido; indagó todo el lugar hasta que encontró al culpable de quitarle el sueño, se colocó de pie y se dirigió en su dirección. Aquel aparato que ocupaba para realizar sus pruebas había terminado con su trabajo y mostró sus resultados en un papel; tomó la hoja entre sus manos y la leyó. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de su amigo.

—Te tengo noticias, ¿Puedes venir mañana? Esto te va a interesar.

**Lo sé, es muy corto pero es que sino se pierde el misterios, aunque creo que ustedes ya saben lo que va a pasar. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo mañana.**

**Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta porque el día de ayer, lunes 29 de junio la selección de fútbol de mi país paso a la final, ¡Hurra! Por otro lado, también lo estoy porque el primer semestre de mi año escolar tuve calificaciones muy altas, pero esto a ustedes no les interesa. Bien aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy que se supone que lo subiría ayer. ****Disfrútenlo**

Capítulo 2: ¿Que quieres decir?

Se encontraba despierto, desde que recibió la llamada de Haibara no había podido cerrar sus ojos de la emoción. Que lo llamará a tan altas horas de la noche debía significar solo una cosa, había encontrado el antídoto. Se sentó en el futón donde descansaba, no podía seguir esperando; con la tenue luz de su teléfono iluminó la habitación en busca de su ropa, al verla se colocó de pie y las tomó. Luego de vestirse, avanzó hacía la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el detective privado y salió hacia el pasillo; siguió iluminándose hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la abrió lentamente y antes de poner un pie fuera, se detuvo a meditar un momento, —_¿Y si no había el antídoto? _—Sacó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza y se dirigió hacía el exterior de la casa. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y comenzó a correr por las calles de Tokio en dirección a la casa del profesor Agasa.

Poca gente circulaba por las calles a esas horas, lo que le facilitaba moverse por la ciudad. No tardo mucho en llegar donde el profesor, tocó el timbre y esperando a que alguien saliera a recibirlo

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabellos castaños. —¿Kudo-kun? ¿Que haces aquí?

—Pues que más. Vine porque me has llamado. —La joven lo miró por un momento y abrió aun más la puerta.

—No te quedes parado, entra. —Haibara se dirigió a la cocina y Conan cerró la puerta. Avanzó hacia el sofá y se recostó sobre él; para cuando Haibara regresó, él se encontraba profundamente dormido.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso desde que se recostó sobre el sofá pero sintió un leve peso sobre él, abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró una frazada. En el sofá que estaba al frente se encontraba Haibara sentada con una tasa de café en sus manos y un libro apoyado en sus piernas; se acercó a ella y ésta lo miró.

—¿Sucede algo? —El chico negó con la cabeza. —¿Entonces?

—Dime, ¿Por qué me has llamado? —La castaña dejó el café sobre la mesa y se colocó de pie.

—Sígueme, necesito que veas algo. —Conan se fue tras ella y bajaron hacía el laboratorio. Allí, la joven sacó de una carpeta la hoja del análisis que había hecho el día anterior y se la entregó al muchacho.

—¿Que es esto? —Miró el papel por todos lados, no entendía nada de lo que allí decía.

—Son los resultados de un análisis. Si lees la hoja entenderás mucho mejor. —Conan frunció el ceño y leyó la hoja pero seguí sin entender nada. Haibara al ver la reacción del chico, no le quedo de otra que explicarle. —Son los resultados del último antídoto que hice, ha dado positivo.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron más de la sorpresa. —Estas tratando de decir que... —Miró a la chica quién asintió levemente.

—Sí, el antídoto definitivo esta listo pero hay un problema. —La cara de Conan pasó de felicidad a preocupación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —La chica le quitó el documento de las manos y le entregó otro.

—Este es mucho más doloroso. —El temor y la inquietud se apoderó del muchacho. —Así que si lo llegarás a tomar, tendría que tenerte en observación por un tiempo, para ver la reacción del antídoto en tu cuerpo.

Respiró profundo. —Así... Así que es más doloroso, ¿Eh? Pues quiero que me lo des. —Ahora quién fruncía el ceño era Haibara.

—¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!, ¡¿Sabes el riesgo que corres si no observó la reacción que tiene tu cuerpo?! ¡Puede que haya dado positivo, pero puede que tu cuerpo no asimile el antídoto y no funcione! —Se relajó un poco, si seguía así no iba a conseguir nada. —Si lo vas a tomar, hay qué tomar precauciones en caso de que te suceda algo en el proceso.

—Esta bien, tienes razón. Fue algo apresurado de mi parte pero, deseo tanto tener mi cuerpo de vuelta que...

—No es necesario que te disculpes, te entiendo. Antes de que tomes la decisión de usar el antídoto, piénsalo un poco. Luego me das tu respuesta. —Se alejó de él, comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando la voz del chico.

—¿Y tú?, ¿Tomarás el antídoto?

—No lo sé, aún no lo decido. Primero quiero ver como funciona en ti antes de que lo pruebe yo.

—¿Así que me estas ocupando de conejillo de indias? —Haibara le sonrió.

—Claro, siempre he dicho que eres mi conejillo de indias. —Finalmente salió de la habitación y dejó al joven detective atrás, si había algo que le gustaba era molestar al detective aunque fuera un poco. Este en cambio estaba feliz, pronto recuperaría su cuerpo y regresaría con Ran, había algo que no había terminado en Londres y él lo retomaría. Luego de estar un momento en el laboratorio, recordó que había salido sin avisar y debía regresar a casa; así que subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y se marchó, si no regresaba pronto, Ran se preocuparía.

**Eso es todo por hoy, intente hacerlo más largo, si les gusto, no olviden en dejar un reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bye!**


End file.
